Maelstrom in the Asterisk War!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: Born to strength, born to power! He was so young, too young to have this power. It isolated him, he could never be himself, not truly. Not when he had to limit himself as if he lived within a world of cardboard. He could not find anyone to match his power, not a person he could interact with freely. Then he met a girl, rife with potential. Maybe she could...


**Yo guys, while I was writing the next chapter of Maelstrom Blade Dancer, I started re watching Gakusen Toshi Asterisk War, seasons 1 and 2. And it reminded me, I'd made a plot for it as well. So I opened up the document with my notes in it, was like wooah! Hey! That's nice! That's...not so nice. So babang, shazam and a with a little touch up I decided to get the first chapter of it out of the way. The start is always the most annoying, trying to decide how you're gonna start can take forever. And before you know it, you gave up.**

 **Sadly, I'm only 2,618 words into the next chapter of Maelstrom Blade Dancer, but I'll get back to that soon. I've just been held up a little, what with this getting in the way and the fact that my new pure is ready to Pk in runescape. So I've been having fun Granite Mauling the crap outta people when I'm not lagging.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now boys and girls. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" **You're late**."

Thirteen year old Naruto Uzumaki yawned, "Yeah yeah," he waved the voice in his head off, "It doesn't matter anyway, this is probably just gonna be another of Ernesta-nee's crazy whims." What else could it be? She called him, the current rank #2 at Rewolf Black Institute to a meeting at Seidoukan Academy...when she was a researcher for the Arlequint Academy.

Yeah, that wasn't suspicious looking at all. Granted, it didn't really matter with the position his parents were in.

" **True, this meeting most probably has some connection to that secret project she's working on with Camilla** ," the voice added.

Naruto hummed in slight interest. For nearly a year now, his adopted older sister had been working on a secret project of hers. Some new ground breaking discovery. The only reason it held Naruto's interest though, was because Ernesta had stated multiple times that they would be the perfect companions for Naruto – combatants he didn't need to hold back on for fear of crushing them beneath his awesome strength.

The young blonde turned around a corner, nearing his destination when he heard the familiar sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't like most Genestellar, or even Dante for that matter. Although, he was born a regular Genestellar for the most part.

As a child, Naruto had been born with a massive amount of prana. So much so, that while it strengthened his body far beyond the norm for Genestellar, it was slowly killing him. Even with how strong his body had become, it hadn't been strong enough to withstand the awesome might of his own inner energy. A prana so dense, just flaring it even as a child could force the average Genestellar to their knees just from the sheer weight of it.

Quite possibly, if it weren't for the family he was born into- Naruto would have been killed by his own energy. It was only due to the fact that he was born an Uzumaki, with two parents that worked as executives for the parent company of Seidoukan Academy that he lived.

Not out of familial love though – he was saved because of the sheer potential he was deemed to have with his prana output. To that end, a young genius Genestellar, an orphan was adopted into the family because of her research.

She had theorised that it was possible to create a chimera between a Genestellar and a synthetic life form. The only problem was, only the strongest of synthetic life forms could sustain the fusion because of the prana of a Genestellar, and a synthetic life form able to handle Naruto's output of prana would take years to create, more so to strengthen to handle the strain of a life time of his energy.

A theory was tested that went on to work though. What if, something powerful enough to handle the output of Naruto's prana was used as a power source for the synthetic life form instead of the normal, regular Manadite.

To that end, the power source for the Orga Lux, the Ulm Manadite of – Ever Distant Kurama – was fused with a base synthetic life form that had yet to be moulded into a form. And finally, the synthetic life form, designated Kurama was merged with Naruto's body through the use of a Strega's rather rare, sealing power – the power to bind, used to bind Naruto and Kurama together.

Kurama, inside Naruto took on and absorbed the excess power he had. The Orga Lux inside of Naruto absorbed the excess power within, creating a dual container of prana.

That was merely the beginning though. Orga Lux were sentient after all, and had special powers. And there was the matter of what happened to Kurama's synthetic body.

They passed on to Naruto.

* * *

"Tch," A dusky skinned, platinum blonde girl scoffed, "He's late….again." Carmilla continued with a scowl.

There was a giggle off to her side, "Ah, don't be so grumpy," Ernesta said with a laugh, bouncing over giddily on the tips of her toes, "Unless it's someone who can possibly give him a good fight, Naruto will be completely uninterested and drag his feet."

Flouncing behind the dusky skinned girl, Ernesta gripped the white shirt of her uniform and pulled it taut, "More importantly, make sure to show off those breasts of yours well!" the chestnut haired girl continued, ignoring the squawk of protest Carmilla let out, "He didn't take me up on the offer to give him my virginity for his 13th birthday, but even that little combat junkie of a brother of mine won't be able to pass up a threesome with two beauties like us!"

Removing herself from her friends grip, Carmilla sighed, "Your insane bro-con tendencies are entirely too tedious to keep up with," the platinum haired scientist said, "Besides, he's yet to be able to lower his strength to the point where he wouldn't shatter our hips during intercourse."

"Muu!" Ernesta whined, her almond shaped, sea green eyes filling with tantrum tears, "I knew I should have created that gravity machine in my lab to toughen us up while we researched!"

The fact of the matter was, both Ernesta and Carmilla while incredibly talented, focused more on the research side of things, which was why they joined Arlequint Academy. They were above average as far as Genestellar went, and with the potential to be so much more – they hadn't realized that potential though.

Naruto, even as a child was insanely, physically powerful. And that strength only continued to grow as he aged and began his training. Because of his sheer raw strength, many made jokes about him being the modern day Heracles.

It took a lot of effort for Naruto to reign in his strength enough in order to interact with others – but sex was a whole other matter, it would be so easy for him to lose control for even a second and both Ernesta and Carmilla just didn't have bodies strong enough to withstand the….

Well, pounding he'd give them.

And that wasn't even taking in to account that Naruto was still only thirteen years old. It was legal, true and Genestellar as a whole matured faster than the normal human, but it was still a rather frowned upon action.

Tears suddenly gone, Ernesta flounced into Carmilla's personal space with a petulant pout on her face, "It's not fair! I want him to marry me! Not that damn boob monster...and and! Have you seen his penis, it's huge!"

Despite her amazing self control, Carmilla had to look away to hide the flush that appeared on her cheeks, "How many times do I need to tell you to stop bugging Naruto's apartment and peeping on him when he's changing or in the shower!" the dusky skinned girl growled in annoyance. She wasn't even going to give notice to that final statements existence,

She did not want to hear Ernesta go into detail of her younger brother's naked body and his lower measurements. And she definitely wasn't getting into it with her again about the fact that by law, she was officially his sister and she could not marry him legally, not unless she denounced her ties with the Uzumaki family that adopted her.

The girl was such a crazy bro-con she might just do it. And most of the funding for their research came through because of her ties to the Uzumaki family.

"Ara ara..." a voice sounded out a few feet away, dragging the two girls attention in the direction of it, "I wouldn't mind knowing his size, if what our parents want comes to pass, that would be vital knowledge for me."

Carmilla sighed in resignation when she saw just who it was that was talking. A tall and voluptuous, golden blonde making her way towards them with a pleasant smile on her face.

Claudia Enfield. This would not end well.

A scowl tore its way across Ernesta's face, "Boob monster!" the usually peppy scientist growled, annoyance seeping from her voice.

Carmilla had to withhold another sigh. Ernesta had a rather...powerful dislike for the council president of Seidoukan Academy. Since Claudia's mother was an executive of Galaxy, and so were both of Naruto's parents, in order to secure the security of the company, they decided it was in the best interest to consolidate the authority into one family alone. To that degree, the three of them got together and made arrangements to push for a marriage contract between Naruto and Claudia.

The actual plans for it were pushed back for now until Naruto was older, especially since the young blonde had started a literal riot when he heard the news. But, they had met and both blondes got along rather well, and Claudia with her personality as it was had no problem flirting with the younger blonde just to see his reactions.

Usually it was Ernesta that had reactions that were a lot more volatile. Ernesta had rather large breasts that looked even bigger on her thin frame, but Claudia's were bigger and she had the much sought after tall, leggy blonde look to her that prayed mightily upon Ernesta's insane bro-con insecurities.

To this day, Carmilla had only ever seen Ernesta set off by Claudia in regards to Naruto, everything else the peppy female scientist seemed to just find some form of inane amusement out of.

"My my, how rude," Claudia faked a gasp, eyes wide with mock affront, "Is that any way to talk to your future sister in law? And after causing me so much trouble with your little puppet plots too." she stated, reprimand in her voice that was so fake even the mentally impaired could see through it.

"Hmph!" Ernesta crossed her arms under her bust, making sure to push up the full roundness of her perky bosom, "A bimbo like you? Your only use is that slutty body of yours."

Raising a hand to her mouth, Claudia let out a pleasant little giggle, "Yes, well I'm sure Naruto will enjoy a womanly figure like mine much more than he would a stick figure like yours." Rising to Ernesta's challenge, she crossed her arms under her own bosom, a wicked little smile crossing her face when the full, round orbs jiggled noticeably under her shirt.

Ernesta's eye twitched, "Oh that's it! You want some fat ass?" the not so peppy scientist shouted, raising a clenched fist, "We'll see if anyone wants to screw you when I'm done smashing your whore face in!"

"Hoh?" Claudia hummed, her eyes beginning to glow, one green and the other pink, "Are you challenging your future big sis? Maybe my future little sister needs a good spanking on that flat little ass of hers?" Light flickered around both girls, prana gathering in large quantities, enough so that twin pillars of energy began to flicker and spiral around the girls.

Off to the side Carmilla palmed her forehead in annoyance, "Not again," she groaned. Sometimes, Ernesta's priorities were really skewed. After all, just a few minutes ago she was trying to rope her into joining her in having a threesome with Naruto, meaning she clearly had no problem with him sleeping with other girls.

So why did Claudia set her off so much? Was it the marriage thing?

Just as it looked like they were about to come to blows, they were interrupted. A young man ran passed, not paying either girl any attention – he shouted over his shoulder at another young man following steadily behind, "Hurry up! I hear Lightning Blade is taking on the Demon Fox dude!"

That stopped both girls cold. "Oh no..." Claudia whispered with a voice full of dread.

"Naruto's fighting who!?" Esterna snapped.

Carmilla had to withhold an eye roll of exasperation. Of course he was. While she had to deal with Esterna's crazy bro-con tendencies and the near cat fight between her and Claudia, Naruto was goofing off probably having the time of his life taking on the current rank #1 of Seidoukan Academy.

* * *

When Naruto turned his attention towards where he heard the sound coming from – he was met with an odd sight. A tall, thin man in a fine brown suit had his hand raised in the air, in front of him, holding her cheek was a young girl.

An utterly gorgeous girl.

She was about his age, with long light lavender hair with two small twin tails, circled with braids. A little shorter than him, he could just make out eyes of a silvery purple tint. Dressed in a Seidoukan academy jacket that clung tightly to her..extremely large bosom, a short black skirt with black tights and white shin high boots.

Naruto actually let loose a low whistle, "Damn this girl is stacked!" he murmured to himself.

" **I'm not even human, but wow** ," Kurama commented, his voice expressing sheer astonishment, " **Those puppies are even bigger than that girl Claudia's**."

"Don't talk back to me you useless little freak!" The man shouted audibly, swinging his hand forward.

So that was why she was holding her cheek, Naruto mused.

In the time it took the man's hand to reach halfway towards the young girl, Naruto had already crossed that distance and passed by the girls side, stopping the man's intending slap in place, with as light a grip as possible to make sure he didn't just accidentally grind the man's wrist to dust. "Oi oi oi," the blonde interrupted, the pupils of his blue eyes elongating into slits, "The hell are you doin' old man?" he asked.

The lavender haired girl flinched, eyes opening wide with surprise at his side, "Eh?" she made a sound of confusion.

The man on the other hand blinked in shock himself for a moment before reigning it in behind a glare, "I'm disciplining my niece," he growled, tugging his arm from Naruto's grip and adjusting his suit jacket, "Outsiders should stay out of familial matters."

Wow, this guy didn't even bother denying it, Naruto had to give him props in that regard. Although, casting an eye back at the timid looking girl staring at him in shock, maybe he was just full of himself because he'd never been hit back. "Yeah?" Naruto glared back, "Maybe you shouldn't be tossing out the physical abuse in public then jackass."

"Hn," The older man snorted, crossing his arms, "What's your name brat?" he questioned gruffly.

Naruto didn't let up on his glare, "Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde teen replied.

"Hoh?" the suited man's cold eyes lit up with recognition, "Now that's a familiar name," he mused. Swiping his hand, he brought up a terminal with Naruto's picture at the forefront, then a frown appeared on the man's face, "Heir of the Uzumaki family, current rank #2 of Rewolf Black Institute…."

He gave Naruto a cursory glance over, taking in the young blondes appearance. Golden blonde hair that fell in shaggy spikes, tanned skin and sapphire blue eyes. A good looking face that promised to only get better as he aged, although the trio of whisker marks on each of his cheeks were weird.

The blonde teen was clad in a pair of black boots, with black cargo jeans tucked into them. A pair of standardized grey sheaths for Lux were hanging from his waist, one on each side, an orange singlet was residing atop his torso and finally a pair of black and orange headphones sat around his neck. Strapped to the right side of his chest on the singlet, was a small grey badge with dual swords slashed across each other.

"Your family may be executives of Galaxy...but what are you, a Rewolf student doing at Seikoudan?" he questioned, then gave another brief look at the terminal, "Says here, you first started attending Arlequint Academy, reached rank #2 there in record time before transferring to Rewolf a few months ago and once again becoming rank #2 in record time."

Naruto snorted, "My parents have one of the biggest shares on this academy, I can come and go as I please," he retorted snidely, if this guy wanted to be difficult he could be difficult too, "But this isn't about me, it's about you quite literally abusing your niece." the blonde continued.

The man snorted, "As if something like that could do anything to one of you Genestellar kids," he retorted.

Naruto had to withhold a growl. A bully it was then, using the law as a loophole. Quite a few people did it, taking advantage of the fact that Genestellarr were not allowed to hurt normal humans. A law put in place many years ago because of the fear their power generated.

Naruto personally despised such a law. Why were they, the superior race playing second fiddle to these weaklings? They were superior beings whom had evolved past the limitations of normal humanity. It was insulting.

Thankfully, because of his position, and his worth that law didn't really apply to him. What was the worth in placating the weaklings if it meant losing such a possible resource? Still, it left a bad taste in his stomach that others had to take the abuse just because the normal humans were so squishy.

Naruto cast his eyes towards the girl again, noting that she was looking between him and her uncle with wide eyes, and she had yet to open her mouth. Naruto met her eyes, and he really did note the darkness cast in them.

Loneliness. Despair. Hopefulness.

Naruto hadn't ever felt lonely, he'd always had people to take care of him when he was younger, even if they were hired help and later he had his sister. He'd never felt despair, the closest he'd felt was the frustration in that he had to constantly limit himself, never allowed to be true to himself, free to relax except when alone.

But somehow, he didn't know how...he understood those feelings well. It was like an echo at the back of his mind, the understanding of people in such positions.

He couldn't allow this girl to remain like that. He didn't know why he felt the sudden urgent need to rescue her from loneliness and despair, and he didn't care either. He just did.

And Naruto Uzumaki was a man of action above all else.

"That's not the point," Naruto growled as he turned his attention back to the man, "I wonder if you would be so eager to get physical if she was allowed to hit you back."

The man didn't even flinch, "You know what," he started, walking around Naruto and making his way to his niece's side, "Since it bothers you so much, I promise to stop getting violent if you do one little thing for me."

Naruto turned around to face him, quirking an eyebrow, "I wonder how you came to the conclusion you could bribe me," he mused, "But sure, I'll bite, what's this one thing you want me to do, eh?" he asked.

A smirk eased on to the brown suited man's thin face, "Oh it's just a simple little thing," he said, grasping the girl by the shoulder and pushing her so that she was facing Naruto, her wide eyes staring in to his own, "You just have to beat my niece here, Kirin Todou in a duel."

Kirin Todou.

A beat, then Naruto's eyes slowly widened as the name registered. Lightning Blade Kirin, the rank #1 of Seidoukan Academy – well known for her swordplay said to be so fast it was nicknamed itself as Lightning Blade Speed.

"Huh," Naruto chuckled, attention leaving the annoying suited man, "Well that was unexpected, to think you're the famed Lightning Blade, I never would have guessed it."

He remembered her quite easily after hearing about her rise to #1 at Seidoukan a few months ago. Just the name really – Lightning Blade, it stuck with him. Brought up a feeling of nostalgia that he had no earthly idea of being where from,.

It was such an odd feeling.

It was then that Naruto noticed the katana in the black sheath at her side, that she was nervously fiddling with, "A-ano I-i appreciate w-what you're trying to do, but you don't need to." she spoke up for the first time, and Naruto noted she had a rather pleasing, low and soft voice. It brought another sharp feeling of nostalgia, this time. Huh.

Had he met this girl before?

Shaking his head, Naruto smirked, "Yeah, and let that guy continue slapping you silly?" he questioned with a snort, "No way." he denied her request outright.

"Ah," she breathed softly, looking away from him, her face flushed slightly red, "You're quite kind, senpai." she responded lightly, turning back to face him.

Naruto snorted, "Not your senpai, we're the same age," he replied with a little chuckle, "And I'm the furthest thing from kind, little more than a violent thug really despite my family station." the blonde teen rebuked.

The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Naruto followed the movement of her chest with interest as it heaved up with her breathing, then heaved downwards a moment later when she released the breath. When she opened them, her eyes had gone hard

Naruto's eyes almost widened as he saw the abrupt change, they did widen when he felt a powerful presence suddenly flare in front of him. She really was Lightning Blade Kirin – he'd almost dismissed it because of her timid personality before.

The girl suddenly seemed so much stronger when she reached up and tapped the small flowered badge strapped to her right breast, "The I'm sorry Uzumaki-san," she said, "But I can't afford to lose." the lavender haired girl stated, hard resolution in her voice.

Despite the situation, Naruto felt excitement beginning to flare in the pit of his stomach. Despite all of his efforts, even switching schools, he'd yet to get a fight out of any rank #1's. Yet to find anyone who could trade blows with him, even when he held back to just his physical abilities.

Could Kirin Todou be the one he'd been waiting for?

As a beam of light left her badge and connected to hers, Naruto couldn't stop from grinning. Reaching up, he pressed his own dual bladed badge and accepted her challenge, "This might just be fun," he mused, pulling twin black hilts, each without a blade from the sheaths around his waist.

Above them, terminals flashed into existence, displaying a count down from three.

"Kirin! Not much is known about Naruto Uzumaki's combat skills," her uncle shouted, "The only thing I could find, is that he's known as the Demon Fox and has taken part in 512 duels that he's won with ease! Stay on your guard!"

Whispers of amazement broke out from the surrounding students that began to swarm around them at the notion of a duel taking place.

"I'd feel bad if I went after such a cute girl from the get go," Naruto mused aloud, meeting Kirin's eyes, "So I'll let you have the first move." he continued, not even slipping into a stance, just casually holding a bladeless black hilt in each hand.

Kirin didn't say anything. Merely slid one white booted foot behind then, then shot off. Naruto's eyes widened when she blitzed forward to fast for the normal human eye to track.

It was a good thing for Naruto, that he was no mere human.

Taking a step back, a dual sound of hissing came from the black hilts in his hands, blades of vibrant orange energy shooting forth, taking the form of two short swords. Thrusting his right hand forward, switching the grip on his blade so that the lux sword was facing downwards, Naruto was just in time to catch the thrust of Kirin's blade, the point of her sword meeting the flat of his own.

He was no mere Genestellarr either for that matter.

"Wow," Naruto whistled, sliding back slightly from the force behind her thrust, "The rumours don't do your speed justice." There was a rather impressive amount of physically strength behind that thrust as well.

Kirin said nothing, sliding her blade off the side of his, she spun around him, switching the grip on her blade and coming in with a slash aimed at his back. At the same time she spun, he spun with her, clashing the blade in his left hand with hers.

This time, when they clashed it was Kirin that slid back. A cloud of dust was kicked up by her boots skidding on the ground, and a slight grimace came to her face, "What monstrous physical strength," she commented from her place, nearly five feet away.

Naruto let out a deep whistle, "I put enough strength in that to send a normal Genestellarr flying," he commented, "You really do live up to your hype."

* * *

Such unreal strength, Kirin marveled. To think this boy was supposedly the same age as her. Not only that, he was fast enough to react to her speed.

"Ready or not Kirin-chan," the blonde said with a grin. She had to withhold a blush him using her name in such a familiar manner, "Here I come!" the boy shouted, then he shot forward, leading with his right blade.

He was fast she noted. Not as fast as her thankfully, but much faster than anyone she had fought up to this point. He closed the distance in the blink of an eye – Kirin lifted her blade, and instead of blocking, parried his blade, sliding it down the length of her own.

It was then, as they were face to face for that moment, she noticed. ' _Weren't his eyes a bright blue a moment ago?_ ' she wondered. His eyes were now a crimson red, his pupil elongated into a glaring slit. Such intimidating eyes, she had to withhold a shudder of anxiety just looking at them.

She brushed it off for now. Sliding his blade down her own had the advantage of loosening up his guard, lunging forward, she tried to strike under his armpit with her elbow, but before she could make contact, he dropped his right blade and swung with his left, letting the momentum behind his blow spin him around and avoid her elbow.

Switching to a reverse guard, Kirin turned and parried his blade again, sliding it up the length of hers. Stepping one step back, she gave her katana a quick toss into her other hand and thrust forward. Just before she made contact with her blade, she saw his blade he dropped bounce up into view, around his head.

Where he caught the hilt in his teeth!

Kirin's eyes widened in astonishment when he swung with his mouth sideways and slashed at her blade with the one in his mouth. Their blades clashed, and Kirin saw his other blade coming in her peripherals. Using the force behind his own blade, she stopped pushing back and used his own strength to flip her backwards. She avoided his blade, and at the same time lashed out with a kick that connected with his chin before following her flip through and landing on her feet a good two foot away from him.

Her eyes widened once again when she saw he was just taking his blade from his mouth while they were apart. He wasn't even fazed by that blow! A kick to the chin, with her full strength, added on to the momentum enhancing it from his own blade's force!

So it wasn't just physical strength, he was monstrously durable as well. She couldn't allow herself to be hit then, if this drew into a battle of attrition, he would most likely win. With his apparent durability, it would probably take a debilitating blow to put him down for sure, and she didn't want to hurt someone who came to her rescue in order to help her like that.

His school badge it was then.

Switching her blade over to her other hand again, Kirin shot off towards him, her blade thrust forward. Prana shooting from her feet, blasting a small trench in the ground behind her as she shot forward even faster.

* * *

Naruto grinned when she shot forward, going so fast he barely had a split second to react. Lashing out with both blades in a pincer slash, Naruto intended to catch her as she closed in on him.

Faster than he could change the commitment behind his attack though, Kirin stopped on her front foot just outside of his blades slashing ranging and using her other foot to kick herself into the air, spinning rapidly and catching him across the face with another kick.

With a grunt, Naruto pushed against her foot with his face, keeping her aloft. He swung upwards with both blades, but again before they could make contact, she pushed off his face and landed in a crouch below his swing. She swung up, going for his school badge.

No way in hell though. With his arms occupied, Naruto stamped on the ground with his right foot and the very earth below them shook and cratered slightly from the strength behind it. It shook Kirin off balance for just a split moment, but it was enough for Naruto to switch his blades into a reverse grip of his own and aim a dual slash for her own school badge while she was crouched below him.

Just before his blades made contact, Kirin shot backwards, her feet skidding across the ground again. She was panting deeply, "Uzumaki-san is strong," she commented.

Blood was pounding his Naruto's ears, the roar of instinct that made him want to fight and fight and fight!fight!fight!fight!fight!fight!fight!

The blonde shook his head, clearing his head a bit and shot a smile at her, "I had no idea there was someone who could outmanouver me with sheer speed like that." he replied back. Then, with a hiss, the blades of his swords disappeared.

He couldn't beat her like this. True, he wasn't going full out physical strength wise or else he probably would have sent her careening when they first clashed blades. But she wouldn't clash blades with him again, not after feeling his strength first hand. And she was too fast for him to beat with just these rinky dinky little blades.

Despite her insane speed and reflexes though, and her masterful swordplay...Naruto knew he wouldn't have much problem if he used the Orga Lux within him in weapon form, or even used the ability that was passed on to him. But he couldn't calling on the Orga Lux was one step away from becoming _that_ again, and his ability was far too destructive to be used outside on the grounds like this.

He simply wasn't allowed to use his ability when people would be caught in the crossfire. The only other ability he had, manipulation of raw prana, only applicable because of his massive reserves of it…..well, it was highly destructive too and much more suited to focused destruction of a singular point than the abilities all out destruction of everything around him.

To put it simply, he didn't want to kill the girl. Even from that brief fight, it was enough for him to know she wasn't on the level of the other rank #1's, like that Orphelia he'd been dying to fight.

But she had the potential. She was fast, skilled, strong and he could feel that she had quite a large reserve of prana. And she had the potential to be so much more.

And for some weird reason, he felt that raw hard work would always beat out prodigal inborn talent and power. She could surpass him.

Naruto, to the astonishment of everyone around him stowed away the now bladeless hilts again in the sheaths at each side of his waist., then reached up and flicked his dual bladed badge, "I give up," he stated simply, the badge splintering into pieces from his finger flick and falling to the ground.

There was a silence for a moment, Kirin looking at him wide eyed, arms slumped and sword held limply in her arms. Bewilderment shining in her eyes. Then the terminal announced her as the winner, followed by;

"Eh?" Mass confusion of everyone around him.

Naruto ignored them though, swiping his hand and bringing up his own terminal. Hitting the phone function, he clicked on one of his contacts.

A moment later, someone picked up, "What?" a gruff voice answered.

"Yo, Tyrant!" Naruto greeted.

A groan came from the other side of the call, "Oh great, what do you want now brat?" Dirk, the student council president of Rewolf Black Institute questioned, "If it's another request to set up a fight between you and Ophelia, the answer's still no." he added.

Naruto just snorted, "Yeah no, I'm just calling to tell you I'm resigning from Rewolf," the blonde replied, "Kay? Bye!"

"Wait-what!?" Dirk shouted, but before he could say anything else Naruto hung up and banished his terminal.

He was about to turn his attention back to Kirin when he was glomped from the side and his head was smothered by a very familiar pair of breasts, "Woohoo! Are you coming back to Arlequint Naruto? please say yes!" the even more familiar voice of his peppy adopted older sister sounded in his ears.

Naruto was about to reply, when again something caught his attention. A familiar head of shiny golden blonde hair, turning his head slightly in between his sister breasts, Naruto turned his attention to his possible future fiance, "Yo, Claudia!" he shouted, his voice muffled slightly by his sisters bouncy bosom, "Sign me up for Seidoukan will you? I've finally found someone to be my partner in the Phoenix Festa!" he stated.

"EHHHHHH!" mass hysteria followed.

* * *

 **And there we are boys and girls, chapter finished!**

 **Why was Naruto born with so much Prana? What ability did Naruto gain from becoming one with an Orga Lux? Why is that Orga Lux named Kurama? What did Naruto mean when he didn't want to become _that_ again? Will I ever stop asking you redundant questions? You'll find out next time, on Monkeys Crack Pee!**

 **To be honest, it felt a bit rushed. And the part where I explained basically what Naruto is as far as Genestellar went felt rather lazy. But I was feeling lazy and just wanted it outta the way, so eh...whatever.**

 **Later guys, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
